Field of the Invention
The present relates most generally to apparatus and systems for performing a controlled rope descent from a height in the kinds of emergency conditions encountered by emergency first responders, firefighters, and military or law enforcement personnel. More particularly the invention relates to an anchoring hook employed to secure the upper end of an abseiling/rappelling rope, and still more particularly to a lightweight, self-righting hook for anchoring a rope to a structural feature for performing a rapid descent.
Background Discussion
Emergency rescue personnel (principally firefighters and military and law enforcement personnel) may encounter conditions requiring a very rapid egress from a building or other structure at some height. When trapped in a structure above ground level and in urgent need of getting to ground, but when having no reasonable means to descend to ground level in a customary manner (using stairs, elevators, and the like), it is desirable to have equipment that provides for a safe descent in a non-customary manner—such as by jumping from a window. To that end, lightweight bailout systems have been developed to be carried on the person and typically attached to a utility belt (trucker's belt or climbing harness) that include a pouch for storing an easily deployed safety rope, a carabiner attached to both a ring on the belt or harness and to a lanyard that is, in turn, connected to a descender (Type I, II, or III) through which the safety rope feeds during an emergency descent, and an anchor for securing the abseil rope to a structure at some height above ground.
Anchoring devices for use in such systems have been the focus of considerable interest and inventive energy. Commendable designs include the escape hook described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,494,183, to Botti, which is a lightweight hook made from a high strength iron or titanium alloy. The hook is sized with an opening suited to fit about the radius of most radiators, which are frequently located near a window in older structures in cold climates. The hook is shaped for use as a choker, a carabiner, and for placement of a Halligan tool, or other firefighting hand tool, through the handle of the hook as a method to secure the hook to a wall. The hook includes a sharp tip for penetrating into walls, a chair, a mattress, or other penetrable object recruited for use as a support object. Botti '183 includes a thorough background discussion of other prior art devices and systems, which in the interests of brevity will not be repeated here, but which is nonetheless incorporated by reference herein. Note should be made that none of the systems considered by Botti '183, nor Botti '183 itself, describe, disclose, teach, or suggest the inventive rapid escape anchor of the present invention.